Just Kim
by mongeese
Summary: Kim's been obsessed over Jared 7 years, and she's realized she has to stop. So she is. Trying to, anyways. But it's a bit hard, when suddenly, he's giving her enough attention to make up for the past 7 years he spent not knowing she existed.
1. Chapter 1

So. Im not too big a fan of twilight, Edward and Bella annoy me. As do most the vampires. Howevah. Im a huge fan of the wolves, theyre really the only reason i read all four books. Anyhoo the Kim and Jared imprint stories have been done over and over again, but they havent been done MY way, so, here it be. :) . anyways, twilight is stephanie meyers and she can keep edward and bella and the cullens...but id really really like my own jacob. pretty please.

* * *

Just Kim

* * *

It was something most people stopped doing after sixth grade. Really, who in high school still drew hearts with their crush's initials inside.

_Me apparently_, Kim thought, staring at the little hearts littering her notes. It was pathetic, the little hearts with J.C. written so carefully inside. After a brief second of staring at the little hearts, Kim shook her head and promptly started covering them up with her pencil. If she, by chance, lost this notebook with the little hearts intact- _well_, she didn't even want to _think_ that far ahead, because there were only two possible outcomes that she could think of.

One. Kim Connweller would have to leave La Push, or the state of Washington altogether. Never to be seen again.

Two. Kim Connweller would jump off one of the cliffs. Never to be seen again. Actually, if her body washed up on shore, she'd be seen again. Never to be seen _alive_ again.

Neither of the two options really caught Kim's fancy because they both resulted in never being able to see the perfection that was--

An enormous snore brought Kim out of her daydreams. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kim stared at the object of her affections snoozing away in the middle of Mr. Eckheart's lecture. She suppresssed a sigh. He was just too adorable for his own good.

"Mr. Cheveyo," The anal English teacher said, in a gratingly patient voice.

The sleeping youth's head shot up, awake, at having his name called, "I wasn't sleeping." Kim covered her smile with the back of her hand, the sleep was prominent in his voice.

"It's nice to see that my lecture has you paying attention so aptly." He said sarcastically. "If you could be a little _more_ discreet next time."

Snickers erupted within the room.

"Yes, sir." He grinned, then promptly laid his head back down to continue with his nap.

Sometimes Kim wondered why she was so obsessed with him. He showed no interest in school, _definitely_ no interest in further education. He wasn't particularly the nicest person around, rather he acted like people in a lower social standing than he was merely didn't exist. And that was a _lot _of people, because he was popular. He was athletic, but not on any team. Held no respect for authority.

In truth, there was really nothing all too special about him at all.

Kim looked over to her left to the sleeping boy she'd crushed on for so many years._ There really _is_ nothing special about him at all,_ she thought.

…until he turned his head absentmindedly in his sleep to face in her direction. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at his dark brows, long lashes, straight nose, and thin pink lips. Kim looked a second longer than she should have, then turned back to her notebook.

She knew it was shallow that the reason for her obsession was a beautiful face. But year after year, she'd tried to stop and she'd failed. By habit, Kim picked up her pen and started doodling as her attention wavered. And abruptly stopped when she realized what she was doing.

Inside a little heart, was the name Jared Cheveyo.

Kim scratched it out quickly with a groan.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry this took so long to update. weve been internetless for the past couple weeks. sigh, its horrible. haha anyhoo, thanks so much for the reviews. they make me very very happy. :) . and sorry to say, but imprinting wont be happening too soon, it shall happen, but maybe in a couple chapters. besides isnt it funner (i know this isnt a real word, lol) to learn about kim pregushy words and imprinting? but yeah, shes a bit shy...and a stalker. lol. meh it happens to the best of us. so enjoy !! i dont want the vampires which belong to stephanie meyer, however id love to have one of the wolves, mostly jacob...who coinsidentaly is also hers. maybe in another lifetime.

anyways it might be a little slow as of now, but itll get better. and i was on twilightwiki and it jared was the only 88er! everyone except sam was younger than him. so i made paul an 88er too. hehe.

* * *

**Just Kim  
**

* * *

And so a couple days passed, as pathetically as they always did.

Kim looked down the line of food that school officials expected students to eat with a frown. Hadn't they passed something the year before stating that all high schools in Washington _had_ to have some greens served during lunch? Why was it that all Kim saw down the line was _fried_ somethings. Not at all tempted by the edible heart attacks, Kim dug under piles of chips and spotted something that didn't look manufactured. Successfully, Kim grabbed an apple and a banana as well as a carton of milk from the coolers.

"Dear, it's one entrée," the lunch lady pointed to the fried foods, "one fruit, and one drink. You have _two_ fruits."

Kim stared back down at her pathetic lunch. "Can't my apple replace the entrée?"

"Afraid not, sorry dear. Not unless you want to pay extra."

"Hey! You're holding us up!" a large voice boomed near the back of the line. Kim, along with everyone else behind her and within a twenty feet radius, turned around to face the person who had yelled. It was Paul Mingan, and right next to him was the dictionary definition of Gorgeous watching his friend with an amused smile. Kim turned a brilliant shade of red and turned quickly back towards the lunch lady.

"I'll just pay more." She said in a hushed voice, still red. Kim punched in her ID and quickly hurried away.

_Jared must think I'm such a loser_, she thought.

On second thought, _Jared has no idea who I am_.

Kim threw down her two fruits and carton of milk onto the table with a dejected sigh.

_Why am I so shy, it's a disease. There's no other explanation. Extreme Introversion_.

…also known as being pathetically shy.

"What be you thinking?" A person asked as they threw down their plastic tray.

Kim looked up. "Wondering why I am the way I am." She answered. "Why be you late?"

"Cause someone held up the lunch line." Timmy grinned his wide grin, as he opened his carton of milk.

Pathetically, Kim Connweller knew only one person she considered her friend. And that was the grinning idiot sitting in front of her. Timmy had transferred when they were in eighth grade, and despite his friendliness, he was somewhat of an outcast in the extremely cliquey Quileute community due to having no Quileute blood in him.

…although he insisted he was 1/16 Quileute.

"Is that_ fruit_? I didn't even know we _have_ fruit at this school."

Kim peeled the yellow fruit, "it was buried. And besides, it was either potassium and sugar,_ or _a heart attack and sodium."

"I like me my sodium." Timmy said taking a huge bite of Kentucky fried steak, "I mean, look at all this _grease_. Mmm, triglycerides. Mmm, triglycerides which will be stored in my adipose tissue."

Kim felt Timmy spent too much time paying attention in Biology.

"You're sad."

"Says the girl who has Jared Cheveyo's name written about a thousand times in each of her notebooks starting since fifth grade." Timmy shot back, not missing a beat.

Well, technically, it was sixth, but that would have just been proving his point, so Kim didn't reply and took a bite of her banana.

"But seriously, when are you going to talk to him? It doesn't even have to be something big. How about you pretend to run into him, and you say, 'excuse me'. There you go! You've got a conversation with your dream boy!"

"A bit one sided, don't you think?" Kim asked thickly.

"This whole situation with you is one sided."

She couldn't really argue with that could she.

Lunch ended a bit too soon for Timmy's liking, but when the bell rang, Kim quickly threw away her finished fruits and waved bye to her friend. Today…was English day. Because of the horrible schedule that was block days, Kim only had the chance to see Jared up close only two or three times a week. Sometimes, she felt like she was having withdrawals.

Kim replayed what she'd just thought in her head a couple seconds back.

She was a stalker. And obsessed. She was an _obsessed stalker_.

Seriously, she needed to quit him.

But how could she really, when he was coming towards her from the opposite side of the hall, laughing and joking with Paul. His already good looking face, illuminated by his bright smile. He was beautiful.

…she was also shallow.

Kim Connweller was a shallow, obsessed stalker and she was going to stop.

_Today_.


	3. Chapter 3

not mine.

* * *

**Just Kim**

* * *

It was a lot harder than she thought it'd be, ignoring the Quileute God who sat next to her. Especially hard because he was sleeping, and this was usually prime time she could stare all she wanted.

But no more.

So, there she was, determinedly staring at Mr. Eckheart with her brows furrowed in concentration. Willing herself to not give Jared Cheveyo a peek out of the corner of her eye. Well, she might have slipped up a couple times but at least she wasn't blatantly staring like she always did. Plus, there were no heart doodles on her notes.

"So, I want you to turn to the person next to you and discuss what you thought of the assigned pages of Metamorphosis."

…

What?

Kim stared dumbly at her teacher, before whipping her head around the room to see that everyone was starting to begrudgingly discuss amongst themselves. She was supposed to talk to Jared on the day she was giving up on him? What a sick joke.

"You'll be wanting to wake up Mr. Cheveyo, this is a discussion paper which _will_ be graded." Mr. Eckheart said with a glare.

Kim stiffened as next to her, Jared stirred and rubbed his face. "I wasn't sleeping."

"Yes, yes, of course you weren't." He muttered, walking over to his desk.

Jared turned his head to the side and rested the side of his face in his palms to face in her direction. His dark eyes, still full of sleep, were half closed as he regarded the book on Kim's left. Making herself look away, Kim rested her eyes on the punctuation chart that was pinned up next to the whiteboard.

"I," he said in his low voice, Kim urged herself not to look at him, "have not read _one_ page of this book."

She figured as much.

"So he randomly turns into a bug?"

"Uhm, yeah." She replied quietly.

"Why?"

"He just does?"

"Randomly?"

"Yes."

"That's not possible though."

"…for him it is."

A couple of quiet seconds later, Kim heard rustling beside her and she wondered what he was doing.

"What's your name again?" He asked when the rustling had stopped.

Kim's head turned quite suddenly, fast enough to give her whiplash.

"W-what?" She asked turning a brilliant shade of red.

Kim saw Jared glance at her for a second, before pointing to the blank sheet of paper in front of him. "I need your name if you want credit."

"Oh." Kim said disappointedly, "…Kim. Kim Connweller."

"Kim…Con…is that with one N or two."

"Two."

"-N-N-Weller. So what's this book about again?" He asked, looking at her in the face. With courage she didn't know she possessed, courage most five-year-olds had, Kim's eyes found Jared Cheveyo's for a second. Black met black before she looked away again, quickly.

It didn't take her long before she realized he was staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

…was there something on her face?


	4. Chapter 4

hello!! okay i know im that great a writer but seriouslyyyyyyyyy 300+ views and 9 reviews? thats pathetic. anything is good, so review please...or i might just give up on this. :(.

* * *

Just Kim

* * *

It, _also_, didn't take Kim long to realize Jared was looking_ past_ her, and not looking _at_ her. She turned to see who he staring at, and there was Paul on the other side of the door making gestures and exaggerating the movements of his mouth. Paul pointed to his chest, then did a steering motion with his two hands, then mouthed 'with Aimee Greene', then he pointed to Jared, did a walking motion, and lastly mouthed 'home'.

Kim turned back to Jared, who was still watching with his Paul with his mouth slightly open. He then mouthed, _what_?

The burly boy on the other side of the door rolled his eyes in exasperation and delivered the message once again. To which Jared replied with another, what? Kim couldn't help but notice the vein in Paul's forehead throb in annoyance.

"I think he's telling you to walk home, cause he's taking Aimee Greene out on a drive with your car." Kim said softly, looking away so that Jared wouldn't have to see her bright red face.

"What?" Then a pause, "_what_?! No! _Paul_!" Jared whisper yelled.

With a wave and a grin, Paul disappeared from view.

"Paul!_ Paul_!" Jared whisper yelled after him. "That bastard, he knows I paid Jacob a fortune to upgrade the damn thing!"

So Jared liked cars, Kim noted, then vehemently shook her head. She didn't need to be memorizing facts about Jared Cheveyo. It was only a matter of time before she forgot him, after all.

Only a matter of time, it was not. The following days, she went about her usual routine of fantasizing, staring and dreaming over Jared, and wondering why she couldn't get him out of her head.

Finally, frustrated with herself because of the lack of her self control, she found herself wishing Jared Cheveyo would just disappear so she wouldn't be stuck thinking about him all the time.

So he did…

…

…

…

…

Miserably, Kim glanced at the desk next to her, and after realizing it was, indeed, still empty, she sighed and buried her face into her folded arms on top of the desk. When she'd wished Jared Cheveyo to disappear, she hadn't meant it quite so literally.

…Kim regretted not wishing for him to fall madly in love with her. If she'd known wishes were so effective, she'd had done it a long time ago. Instead she'd wished him gone, and two weeks had passed. Fifteen minutes left of their lecture, the door opened with a creak. Almost every head turned to see who had entered the room, and when realizing who it was, there was a collective gasp.

"Oh my _God_, is that Jared?"

"What the hell happened to Cheveyo."

Jared's back?

Her question was answered when a large hand pulled the chair out from the desk next to hers. Jared's seat. Her heart pumping fast, Kim quickly glanced upward to see his face.

Who she saw was almost unrecognizable. He was _not_ the Jared Cheveyo she remembered.

Jared had always been tall, maybe five eleven. This person looked around six seven. Jared was a bit on the slimmer side, lean. This person looked built. Jared had always had a passive, maybe bored expression on his face. This person had a stoic expression on his face, not giving anything away.

However, the dark brows, long lashes, straight nose, and thin pink lips were all intact.

If he wasn't perfection before, he definitely was perfection now.

Kim was intimidated.

…truthfully, Jared had always been a little intimidating, what with being good looking, as well as being a direct descendant of the original Quileute tribe elders.

But this Jared Cheveyo looked untouchable.

Unbeknownst to herself, Kim had been staring a long time and was brought out of her reverie when she heard Mr. Eckheart's voice.

"Mr. Cheveyo, I need a note as to why you're late. Sudden growth spurts are _not_ an excusable reason." Mr. Eckheart said, then muttered something under his breath about Uley and steroids. Everyone knew who and what he was talking about.

Kim could see Jared clench a humongous hand into a tight fist. It shook slightly as he spoke.

"My absences have all been cleared. If you haven't been informed, it's not any of my business."

Even his voice had deepened.

Kim didn't recognize him, and when class ended, she avoided glancing up and him and left the room as quickly as she could. Until the end of school, whispers of Jared's new appearance rang up everywhere in the school from the locker rooms to the bathroom stalls to the corners of the school. Girls, popular girls at that, who'd never given Jared more than a flirty smile in the halls, where openly going up to him and talking to him. Guys were openly speaking about steroids. Jared seemed to ignore pretty much everything, seeming to preoccupied with other things.

Kim didn't want to think steroids was the reason for Jared's change, but what else was plausible?

"Did you see Jared?" Timmy asked at the end of the day.

"Who didn't?" Kim replied glumly. She sighed dejectedly probably for the twentieth time that day, "hey Timmy, you want to go to Forks with me?"

"Why?"

"I need to go grocery shopping."

"Sure."

Timmy and Kim walked their school, and towards the parking lot towards Kim's wagon. It took a couple tries start the car, but that was an everyday event.

"Hey, look at Cheveyo." Timmy said with a nudge, looking at the rear view mirror as they waited behind a line of about twenty cars to leave the school parking lot. Kim looked into the mirror to see Jared get into a unfamiliar truck. Through the windshield, Kim saw a sort of familiar face.

"Who is that driving?"

Timmy thought for a moment, "isn't that Sam Uley?"

"Oh, it is."

"I didn't know they were close."

"I don't think they are."

Kim and Timmy abruptly looked away when they happened to meet eye contact with Sam Uley through the rearview mirror and windshield. Although he was only twenty, he looked like someone eight years older.

"How do you get to Forks from here?"

"Timmy, your sense of direction is abysmal." Kim said, "we turn right."

Behind them, Sam Uley's car went straight to turn left. Kim sneaked a glance over to the passenger's seat where Jared was sitting. She blatantly stared for a couple seconds, making up for the two weeks she hadn't seen him. He didn't look like the same teenage Jared, but there was such a strong feeling of familiarity, she couldn't help but still be attracted.

Too quickly for Kim to look away, Jared turned his head to the side, and for a brief second their eyes met. Kim looked away immediately.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"He just caught me staring at him!" Kim said, turning beet red. "Come on, damn cars!"

Kim floored it the next chance she got.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. They make me feel a little better. Hehe, so before the story starts. There is a longish cameo from a character I don't particularly like. It's a she, her name also rhymes with Hella. And just for references. U-Dub is the University of Washington, WSU is Washington State University. ROFLMFAO is rolling on the floor laughing my effing ass off. This chapter is a bit longish compared to the other ones. Not too much Jared, but there will be next chapter. Uh, twilight isnt mine, wouldn't want it if it wasn't for the money rolling in for Stephanie Meyer, however I'd like my own Jacob thank you very much.

Uhm, another thing actually, my Kim isn't pretty. I durno, maybe in a unconvential way she might be, but SM states somewhere in one of the books, cannot remember which for the life of me, that Bella finds Kim to not be pretty. Instead, Jared brings out the prettiness in her features, or whatever. So, get the image of some beautiful Quileute goddess with ebony hair, perfect body, eyes and nose out of thy heads. This Kim is average in looks, pathetically shy, has self esteem as big as a jelly belly, and is mildly sarcastic. Timmy brings out the best in her. Oh, sorry, another thing. Timmy + Kim = platonic. That's it. Review Please.

* * *

**Just Kim**

* * *

Kim tried not to think of what Jared must of thought of her on the way to Forks. He'd caught her staring, like, blatantly _staring_.

"He probably doesn't even remember who you are, Kim." Timmy said. Words that Kim figured were supposed to make her feel better. Which, sadly, they did. Kim Connweller felt better after hearing that the object of her affections didn't know she existed. If _that_ wasn't pathetic, she didn't know what was.

"Timmy, why do you think I am the way I am."

He raised an eyebrow, "maybe your parents dropped you on the head too many times."

That wasn't too far from the truth according to her mother. Apparently, Kim's sister had dropped her the first day Kim had been brought home from the hospital. At that moment, Kim was happy her sister had been rejected from U-Dub, and instead was at WSU.

"Why'd we come to Forks anyways?"

"Local groceries are too expensive." Kim said peeling back a couple a couple leaves of cabbage. "I think this is good, right? Timmy?"

"Hey, isn't that Jacob Black?" Kim turned around to look in the direction Timmy was looking. "Gosh, I never noticed how tall he's gotten."

"Shorter than Jared." Kim mused, "I never see him around school."

"You walk with your head down."

"Who's that he's with?" Kim said changing the conversation.

Kim and Timmy watched as a pretty girl with brown hair slapped Jacob Black on the shoulder as he popped a grape into his mouth after tearing a hole in the packaging. He pouted as he rubbed his arm. He said something making her laugh, he then popped another grape into his mouth.

"Jake!" The girl said, loudly enough for them to hear, "you can't _do_ that!"

He gave her a look as if saying '_I just did_', "Seriously, Bells? They won't even notice."

"You made a huge hole in the bag, of _course _they'll notice!" The girl named 'Bells' put the package of grapes into her grocery cart. "What am I supposed to do with you. I guess you can't help it if your young brain tells you too." The girl pushed her cart towards Timmy and Kim's direction, and the two friends quickly looked away so that they wouldn't be caught staring. Kim for the second time that day.

"It's only a year." He muttered under his breath.

"-and some."

"Plus, I thought it was clear that I was older than you. Remember I was th-"

The girl poked around at some tomatoes, "you ripped a grape bag to eat two grapes. That deducts like five years. _Jake_! No more!" She slapped his hand away from the ripped bag in the cart.

"Why does it matter? You're buying them for me anyways!" He whined.

"It's called _stealing_."

"How's it stealing if it'll eventually be mine?" He asked.

"Cause it's not yours _now_." She said, moving in the opposite direction, getting further away from Kim.

"Fine, say it is "stealing". Isn't it exciting? The thrill of eating these grapes that aren't paid for."

"You need a life, Jake."

"Try it." Jacob Black picked up a grape from the bag. "Open."

"I am _not _eating that."

"Baby." He taunted, his voice fading as the distance between the pair of friends grew, "Baby Bella."

"Don't come crying to me if you get a tummy bug."

"Tummy bug, what am I five? Let's call it something different, like," he thought a second, "stomach anguish." That made the girl named Bella burst out laughing and the two disappeared behind the aisle.

Timmy turned to Kim, "is it sad that we listened to two people we don't know talk for like ten minutes?"

"I'd call it pathetic, but I think we're on the same page." Kim said, picking up two avocados.

"Do you think they're dating?"

"They look it."

"The kid is totally into her. And an older woman at that, props to the tall sophomore."

Kim laughed, and the two quickly wheeled their cart to the junk food section of the store. After picking enough high fructose corn syrup to put a grown man into a coma, the two paid and left Forks munching on their chocolate bars. It was an unusually sunny day in Washington, so Timmy suggested they go to the beach and Kim agreed. It truly was too nice a chance to pass up. So Kim dropped off the groceries at her house, making sure to hide the candy so that her mom wouldn't yell at her, and the two headed over towards the beach. Luckily, for Kim, her house was one of the ones closer to the beach. Although, she supposed it made her house more susceptible to tsunamis. But there was no use thinking negatively.

"So, I think," Timmy started, "you should give up on Jared Cheveyo. Like, forget him."

Kim gave him a wary look, "you think I haven't been trying?"

"You should try a different guy."

She gave him another look, this one was warier "Are you saying you? I've tried already, you do nothing for me."

"Good, we're on the same page then." Timmy said grinning, "cause _I_ like my girls big, blonde, and beautiful. Big chested that is. You, Kim Connweller, are-" "Don't be looking at my boobs, pervert." "-dark and big cheek boned."

Kim gave an annoyed sigh. She hated her cheekbones. They were like half an egg on her too small face, making all her other features smaller so that they, her cheekbones, could be the center of attention. Kim touched the half eggs on her face.

"Thanks for reminding me, you _one-sixteenth_-Quileute."

"Oh, that's the way it is, is it? You not-even-_mediumed_-"

"You pervert!" Kim yelled, kicking sand at her friend.

In the back of her mind, Kim thought it was a bad idea to kick sand at Timmy. In the end it always played out so that he'd win. Whatever it was. And this time would probably be no different. Oh well, too later for that.

"Okay, _okay_!" Timmy said laughing as he backed up into the ocean. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked at your not-even-medium sized-"

"Oh my _God_." Kim said, "I think I might hate you right now!" She followed him closer towards the tides.

"Actually, they might even be minuscule." Timmy laughed as he riled her up, he then touched his own chest. "Hey Kim, you think mine may be bigger than yous?"

"Asshole!"

Timmy was in the cold water up to his knees and he laughed. "Okay, I'll stop. Come on Kimmy, give Timmy a hug. Let's make up."

"Not before I _kill_ you!"

"No making up?" He grinned, "if you say so."

_Oh shit_, Kim thought. She was going to get it. As fast as she could, Kim tried to run back out of the water before Timmy caught her. Kim didn't know why she even tried, Timmy caught her in about a second, picked her up and threw her into the freezing pacific ocean. Kim sputtered, wiping water out of her face as she got up.

"Timmy!"

He was already on shore, the exact definition of ROFLMFAO. She glared at him when she got on shore.

"I hate you." She bent down next to him and slapped his arm as hard as she could, "you're such an _asshole_!" Timmy just laughed. But after watching Timmy laugh until he had tears coming out his eyes, Kim found herself begrudgingly starting to crack a smile. Timmy might have been her only friend, but she wouldn't have traded him for ten other people.

"Come on, I'm freezing. Cause of _someone_." Kim slapped him on the arm one more time, got up and froze quite still. Timmy got up.

"Kim~. Kim Connweller. Anyone home?" Timmy asked as he waved a hand in front of Kim's face. He turned around to see who she'd seen to make her freeze.

In front of her was none other than Jared Cheveyo, and to his side, Sam Uley.

Correction.

In front of her was none other than a_ shirtless _Jared Cheveyo, and to his side, uh, that other guy that Kim didn't care about.

* * *

OKay so I actually have a few question cause I cant remember for the life of me. Whenish did Jacob change in new moon, like month-ish. And whenish was the bonfire that Jacob took Bella too? And is Victoria ever mentioned in NM at all? Thanks!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

here it be~ Review please. not mine. tis SM's. i want jacob. argh.

* * *

**Just Kim**

* * *

"Hi." Jared said stunned, not taking his eyes off of Kim's.

Kim stared back at him, stunned as well. Jared Cheveyo was acknowledging her. Sam Uley seemed to be looking back and forth from Jared to Kim, in realization and bewilderment. Timmy just rolled his eyes with exasperation at his dumbfounded friend.

"Hey, _Kim_," Timmy said with a vicious nudge, Kim stumbled and Jared lurched forward as if to catch her. She didn't fall, and ended up regaining her balance, so Jared ended up looking a bit stupid. He must have thought so too, because he turned a brilliant shade of red, as he took a step back.

Timmy continued, "I think I lost my candy bar in this vast amount of sand somewhere." He gave his best friend an amused look, "I'll be somewhere over there looking around for it. Take your time."

Kim looked quickly at Timmy. "I'llgowithyou." She said hurriedly, trying to latch onto him, much the way her hair and her clothes were doing to Kim, due to the water.

"Jared, I'm actually late for a meeting with Emily. Come over later." Sam Uley said putting a hand on Jared's shoulder. He leaned closer to his ear, and Timmy heard him whisper to Jared to put on a shirt.

_Please do_, Timmy thought in his head, Kim might not have minded, but seeing Jared Cheveyo's toned body made Timmy think of his. It was an ego bruiser.

"Hey, is that my candy bar?!" Jared threw Kim's hands off of his arm and ran away as quickly as he could.

Kim hated him at that moment more than she'd ever hated him. He just left her on the beach, drenched, in front of Jared who looked like some Quileute version of Michelangelo's David? She was going to retire his friendship. Immediately. Sam Uley slowly backed away from the two of them as well.

"_Hi_." Jared repeated again.

Heat rose to Kim's face in the blink of an eye, and she found her heart beating maybe half a thousand times a minute. This was not good for her blood pressure. What if one of her vessels popped and she died in front of Jared, looking the way she did. Well, she'd regret it for all eternity, obviously.

"Hi." Kim replied thickly. Eventually remembering how to talk again.

"Hey." He said, grinning slowly.

Six hundred beats per minute.

"Hey." She repeated.

Why wouldn't her brain think of something intelligent to say?!

Full blown grin now.

Seven hundred beats per minute. Kim felt faint. Why was Jared Cheveyo grinning at her like this?

"Go for a swim?"

She felt like one of those people in a Sudafed commercial, as she answered. Stuttering like an idiot. "T-Timmy pushed m-me in." Was she shivering cause of her drenched condition, or was she stuttering talking to Jared Cheveyo cause he actually looked interested in what she had to say. Maybe it was both.

"Cold?" He asked with another broad grin.

"U-um, sort of. It _is_ Washington, a-and the Pacific ocean." Kim stutter shivered. She left the part out about how he made her nervous so that half of it was stuttering.

"That is _very_ true." He said. "I should offer you my coat cause you could get sick, _but_ it's M.I.A at the moment."

Kim had almost forgotten that he was shirtless and clad in only cut offs. She blushed and it was almost enough to warm her up. Wait, did he rhetorically offer her his jacket? _Oh my God_.

"Aren't _you_ cold?" Kim asked.

He raked his long black hair back with a weird expression on his face. Was it bitterness? "I should be, huh. Not anymore." He said, muttering the last part with unmistakable bitterness .

A brief second of silence passed, and Kim found it as an excuse to get the hell away from Jared. As much as she loved being awknowledged, she needed to get away before she went into overload.

"Uh, I think Timmy found his candy bar." Kim said quickly, "Oh, look he's waving at me."

That was a blatant lie, Timmy was nowhere to even be_ seen_. He'd probably gone to her house, and was probably on the couch munching on a Snickers bar. Waiting for her to walk through the door so he could bombard her with questions. To her horror, Jared turned around and scoped the area.

"I don't see anyone."

"H-he's a fast runner." That was a lame excuse.

"Apparently." Jared gave her an amused smile. "I can walk you."

"NO!" Kim shouted. He looked taken back, "T-that's okay. I live right over there anyways."

Jared looked over towards the direction of the houses a couple hundred meters away. "You live there? The one at the end?"

"The one next to that." Why was he so interested in her all of a sudden? They'd spoken more today than they had the past seven years combined. Why on Earth was God being so cruel? Kim was supposed to erase Jared Cheveyo from her brain, she was getting so close too! Sort of.

"Oh, uh, I think I hear Timmy." She said sliding away from him.

"Are you sure I can't walk you?" Jared shoved his large hands into his cutoffs and gave her a small smile.

What on _Earth_.

Kim stared at him. Would his feelings be hurt if she said 'no' a second time? She shivered as another breeze went by.

"I guess I can't _stop_ you-"

"Great! I'll walk you."

Kim, hesitant, started forward, looking behind her to see if Jared was following. He was. A satisfied expression on his face. Kim turned forward again, willing herself not to look back again. She didn't need to however, a couple seconds after walking in a line, Jared took a couple large steps and caught up with Kim. She was surprised at how warm he seemed to be. Heat radiated off of him.

They walked in silence for the most part, Kim in silence trying not to think about the boy she'd been dreaming about since she was eleven, who at that moment, was standing almost uncomfortably close to her. Not saying anything and seeming to be extremely satisfied with the current atmosphere. Apparently, he couldn't sense her uneasiness, her nervousness, her skepticism, her giddiness. Kim figured Jared Cheveyo was no good at channeling emotions.

She snuck a peek at him, only to find him looking down at her. He smiled when their eyes met, and she quickly looked away blushing deeply. She opened her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Do you always walk random girls from school home after you meet them at the beach?" She was horrified with her question.

Jared gave her an easy smile, "only girls from school named Kim."

He knew her name. Oh my God, Jared _Cheveyo_ knew her name.

Then that little voice of doubt spoke out. Timmy did say it in front of him loudly before he left. Yeah, that was probably it.

"So you've walked Kim Hart back home too then." Kim said. Had she just made a joke?

"I've never seen Kim Hart at a beach though. So you are the only Kim I've walked home after the beach."

They were on her driveway.

Kim didn't say anything to respond, she only felt butterflies.

"Plus, I rather like walking Kims with two 'N's home."

She couldn't help but think public education was failing him if he thought her name was spelled with two Ns.

"C-O-double N-Weller. Right?"

The past seven years Kim had been in Like with Jared Cheveyo, and in the past seven minutes, that Like was definitely Love.

...Or something close to Love, like extreme Like. Or maybe it was giddiness, or an adrenaline rush? Oxytocin, or whatever hormone it was that controlled elated whateverness. Epinepherine? Serotonin? Kim didn't know. Kim didn't care. All Kim knew was that she definately wasn't going to be able to forget him any time soon.


End file.
